Ark 22 Story Managment
Ginjioutfit2.png Did you.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-14-22h19m17s29.png Wanna .gif Main plot: Dragons and Wolves The Powerful triad is finally branching out of Hong Kong after waiting long enough, believeing that the states may have been in a weakned state to do so. Shao niao, belongs to an even powerful Triad syndicate that has said to have had ties with The Primis. But the information has been disclosed an no one agree's to speak on it honestly. The over powering syndicate is known as the Yīnyǐng shǒu, aka the Shadow hand. Sending there head boss for Shao niao to Kasaihana city, they expect many things from her. Failure not being one of them. With the Yakuza so heavily influenced in the city, how will fair against this new entity of change... ''Partcipants *Jun-Mei Yu'' *''Tomoko Tetsu'' *''Shiroi Ookami Clan'' *''The Shāo niǎo'' ''Episodes *Ark 22 Episode 1: A Dragon in the land of wolves'' *'Ark 22 Episode 2: Humility' *'Ark 22 Episode 3: Dishonor' *'Ark 22 Episode 4: Back Alley brawl - Eye for an eye' *'Ark 22 Episode 7: The Titans of the Brothel' *'Ark 22 Episode 8: Track suit fighters and Hong Kong bullet sprays' *'Ark 22 Episode 9: Black out Iced Sharks' *'Ark 22 Episode 11: Preparations' *'Ark 22 Episode 13: Dinner is served' *'Ark 22 Episode 15: Sleepless Nights' *'Ark 22 Episode 17: Nullifying Boom' *'Ark 22 Episode 24: With love RIP' *'Ark 22 Episode 25: Knowledge is power' Sub plots The Eyes of a Martyr tumblr_lstbo0desg1r2sfego5_500.gif Being Tortured, Kodi was kidnapped.. to become a experiment of a old woman..She went through hell.. being beaten and battered.. degraded.. which the blonde hated the most.. thus they had skinned her alive... chained up... as if she were jesus christ.. though.. her blue abrasive eyes changed with having a light transcended like circle appearing from her pupils... She seeme to have seen the inbetween of Heaven and Hell.. almost dying at this state...Though after telling the old woman about what she had seen... the crew had killed themselves off as she healed in the tank..Healing quickly.. she stood out of the Tank other than to meet Jayce... who had tried to save her.. Though.. this was just the beginning of a journey of a Martyr.. Participants *Kodi *Jayce Willows Episodes Ark 22 Episode 14: Eyes of The Martyr Ark 22 Episode 25: A Love that is not Wanted. Ark 22 Episode 30: The Stigmata... The Hellish Domain tumblr_ne0olhkjZX1r94fjeo1_500.gif Hoochman entering the Hellish Domain within a hospital..only to crack the case of Anatsu Torabaasu.. Though not being easy... Mada the Unborn that took over the boys body.. as a healthy host.. and trying to make himself alive.. Mada... will toy with Hoochman.. until the very end.. he will not give up as much as Hoochman will not... Thus Anatsu knowing that Kai would come around his area... along with Velvet, trying to find an artifact... The three.. will soon have to force in a team.. to destroy this strong entity... Within darkness.. there is always a weakness.. even if its the smallest thing that can get to them.. Though the story still goes on within the Hellish Domain. Participants *Kaiuri *Hoochman *Mada/Anatsu *Velvet Episodes *Ark 21 Episode 47: The Unaware Detective Part 1 *Ark 22 Episode 16: The Unaware Detective Part Two ~ Confrontations Showdown in Nekonron China "You fucking wanted a war welll... I don't think your asses are really ready for the shit I got planned hahaha!" 226_140203095240_1.jpg While the rest of Kasaihana's Yakuza Clans scramble like mice in order to gear up for a war against the supposed threat of the Shao Niao Triads who are trying to invade their shores, one Kaicho within the ranks of Zero Branch turns their eyes towards away from the dark catastrophic halls that is Kasaihana City to the hustling and bustling streets of Nekonron and Hong Kong, the very last stop on their rise to power and the base of their current enemy's very operations in order to strike a saishū-tekina dageki (final blow) to her greatest opposition. That will not only fortify the biggest case of KNOWN organized crime the world has ever known but solidifying herself in the history books of men as the first who united all of them under the same roof too. Participates * Tomoko Tetsu * Chang * Kyle * Los Zetas Cartel * The Martello (Crime) Family Syndicate * The Immortals Episodes * Ark 22 Episode 6: Looking Towards the Future Death is only the begining tumblr_mxd3dp1SZe1rt27pao1_500.gif Participates *Jackie Serizawa *Anbuis *Cleo Episodes *Death is only the begining Category:Ark 22 Category:Story Managment Category:Information Category:Directory Category:YMRP Directory